The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Leucocoryne plant, known in Chile as Huilli and botanically known as Leucocoryne(species unknown). The new cultivar is referred to herein by the cultivar name ‘Paulina.’ Leucocoryne are bulbous herbs that are native to Chile.
The new cultivar was selected from a population grown in a cultivated area (greenhouse) in Chile in 1998, by the inventors, Levi Mansur Vergara and Gabriela Verdugo Ramírez. The population from which the instant cultivar was selected originated from uncontrolled crosses among unknown Leucocoryne plants. Asexual propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced in a cultivated area (greenhouse), in Chile in 1999. The method used to asexually reproduce was natural bulbification. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.